


Whispering The Sweet Tone Of Flowers

by FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate (orphan_account)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, F/M, Multi, OT3, Polyfidelity, SatoTokoShio, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22891123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FollowingMyPassionNotYourHate
Summary: In the beginning, Satoru was the enemy.
Relationships: Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion, Enishi Satoru/Anjou Tokoha, Enishi Satoru/Anjou Tokoha/Kiba Shion
Kudos: 3





	Whispering The Sweet Tone Of Flowers

The night was cold, murky, and dismal—The wind only thrived—blowing at the green-haired—her delicate green colored hair gliding to the sides. The folds of her pink long dress gilding with the beat of her green hair— Feeling the remedy. 

She wasn't fond of the state the sky and weather were in. It didn't radiate the optimistic and vibrant essence she craved. 

The feeling of damp, bitter air, on her delicate skin and green long hair. Making contact with her skin made her feel dirty almost disgusting to even feel. 

It wasn’t her ideal summer weather. The flowers would be blooming, growing showing her the beautiful colors. That wasn't now. The flowers were losing their shine, their reason. Slowly dying. Every flower dying felt as if she was also dying a little more each day on the inside. 

She abhorred the dampening of the air. She hated the feeling of the cold air tickling her skin, making contact. The female wished it would all come to a stop and faded away. 

Wishing everything to go back to the way it was before. 

Shion strolling next to two, being by her side. As her eyes drifting towards the male, his expression was still tense, frowning. Ever since Company has been revealed the blonde barely showed anything other than that furious facial expression. It wasn't the male she knew, he was always friendly, polite, but now he wasn't really himself anymore. 

_'I wonder if Shion likes this weather?'_ She couldn't help but, question. It was his choice to come to walk with her when she'd asked. She didn't force him. But yet, he did. 

Then again, it probably wasn't such a great idea to walk now. But she needed the fresh air and the blonde probably needed some too?

The streets void of any life—Or any known sound but his shoes and heels kissing the floor.

Chrono had something he needed to do, so he wasn't with them. Odd, it was usually Shion that was busy. The green-haired didn't want to dwell on it much. After all, she doubts that the redhead would actually want to be in this weather. But maybe he wanted to? She could never tell, with him.

Their thoughts were filled with what’s been happening. Their plans to beat Company and to stop hell breaking loose and ending the world. 

The two had their own motives—the blonde wanted his company and family name back—the green-haired wanted Luna and even Am, to be saved. Different motives but they were working towards a similar goal. 

"Do you think we'll ever see Luna again?" Tokoha was the one to break the silence, her face laced with sorrow almost hurting by the fact that.

"I'm sure we'll beat Company and free Luna. Don't give up hope, Tokoha." He did his utmost adequately to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. Even if he had his own doubts about saving Luna he wanted to at least give the green-haired hope. 

The end of her lips curling in a soft smile, "Thanks, Shion. I really appreciate it." Her mood only brightened by his statement, "I'm sure you'll get your company back soon too!" 

He nodded, agreeing to her utterances, "Of course, I'll do whatever it takes in order to get my family's company back."

Parting her lips to reply back to him but the female saw him from the corner of her eyes. "Huh?" Immediately capturing her interest. 

A familiar reddish-orange-haired male strolling only a mile away from them. Her hazel eyes recognized that black coat—his colored hair—that cold stoic expression from anywhere. Satoru Enishi. 

Her Hazel eyes gazing at the older male for a moment, _‘I need to talk to him.’_

Of course, she knew Satoru Enishi had his motives for joining Company. He must've got at least one. 

Determine. Her footsteps only grew—her momentum only increasing by the moment— Darting as fast as her slim legs could take her. 

The blonde gaze the abrupt movement from the female. The look in her hazel eyes only showed devotion. 

“Tokoha!?” his voice grew into a concern holler, a tone of worry. His facial expression only demonstrated his immediate misgiving.

She heard his voice from behind shouting her name from behind. She could tell he was concerned and even worried about her. She decided not to go back and continue to run towards the duration. After all, he'll understand? He had too right?

Knowing fully well that Tokoha wasn't going to listen to him and stop her sprinting anytime soon he concluded to follow her. His pace also quickened, hurrying after the female. She heard his heavy footsteps dashing toward her. 

* * *

His footsteps came to an end, his bolting seemingly halts. His frame merely inches away from the large hall in front of him. 

A wall. He was cornered. Damn, if only he had been careful enough. Too late now. His ear still picked up the 

The two teens finally had caught up to Satoru, his back against them. They'd chased him to a wall, without room to escape. This was good. At least for the green-haired. 

Tokoha's expression is altered to that of amusement. Pleased with herself for this. 

"Satoru Enishi."

Blunt. The blond's voice was stern. His entire name being spoken by Shion almost felt wrong. Letting the name escaped his lips. 

"You're back against the corner with no way out." 

His green eyes landed on the two teens, his expression void of any known emotions. A few minutes of complete silence passed, until his deep voice arose, finally breaking it, "And, tell me, what was your reasoning behind chasing after me?" 

This caught the green-haired female off guard. She didn't expect such a question but what did she really expect from chasing him? 

She bit her lip, remaining still, void of any sound. Her thoughts pondered. Her heart racing— fueled with adrenaline. 

The male in front of the two seems to take note of this. "Fear to speak?" Was he really mocking her!? That tone. Of course, he was. 

She ignores his mocked, "You need to stop this." 

"Stop what?" 

"Stop fighting for Company! Just free Luna, please!" She felt like breaking down as she begged. All she wanted to make everything better, finally be with Luna and Am again. 

_She missed the old times_...

* * *

  
  
  
  



End file.
